Player Haters
by Metalchick36
Summary: Note: Story is completely revised! All excess exclamation points and fluff completely removed. Please read this again if you have before. Description: Ken Randall & Kathleen Stabler both discover that they have the same boyfriend. Not only do they realize he's bisexual, but also a player. Will he get away with it and play someone else? or will they team up to catch him red handed?
1. The Player Boyfriend

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns all characters from the show. The character Mark McNeal is my creation.

Summary: Ken Randall & Kathleen Stabler both discover that they both have the same boyfriend. They realize that not only is he bi-sexual, he's also a player! Will he get away with it and play someone else? Or will they team up to catch him red handed?

Update: To old and new readers, this story is going to be revised and corrected.

**Chapter 1: The Player Boyfriend**

_Ken's Apartment, Friday 7:00pm..._

Ken Randall has been going out with his boyfriend Mark McNeal for almost six months now, the half anniversary day was coming soon. Mark had his plans set on when they'd be celebrating and where.

"I can't wait for two weeks. I wanna know what we'll be doing?" Ken asked Mark about their plans of celebration.

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise. Now please be patient, the wait will be worth it, I promise." Mark responded.

"OK. I'm just so excited about our six month anniversary!" Ken exclaimed.

"I know you are. I'm also excited." Mark said.

"I love you." Ken said.

"Love you too." Mark said.

Mark checks his watch.

"Oh! I gotta go." Mark said.

"You working tonight?" Ken asked.

"Not yet, I have a few more things I have to do before work." Mark explained.

"Oh OK, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Ken asked.

"Of course you will honey bun." Mark stated.

Ken liked that pet name Mark gave him. They kissed on the lips and Mark went off to his next stop before going to work at a nightclub.

Mark was an attractive bi-sexual white male with dark brown hair and green eyes who often had a boyfriend and a girlfriend because he wanted to have the best of both worlds, but always behind their backs. But once they find out about the other lover, he'd ditch them and find new lovers.

_Kathy's House, Friday 7:30pm..._

Unknown to Ken, Kathleen Stabler was also going out with Mark McNeal. They also had a six-month anniversary coming up and Mark also had plans for their celebrations as well.

Mark knocks on the door of the house and Kathy, who likes Mark because of how sweet and charming he is, answers the door.

"Oh hi Mark!" Kathy greeted.

"Hello Kathy. How are you this evening?" Mark said charmingly.

"Oh I'm fine. Kathleen's still getting ready, but please come in." Kathy invited.

"Why thank you." Mark said.

Mark walks inside and greets Dickie and Lizzie who were both sitting in the living room playing a video game.

"Hi there. How are you two doing?" Mark greeted.

"Hi Mark! I'm doing great." Lizzie flirted.

She was jealous of Kathleen because she liked him too.

"Well that's great. And how are you Dickie?" he asked.

"Oh I'm just peachy! Thanks for asking!" Dickie spat as he rolled his eyes.

Dickie didn't care too much for Mark because he didn't see what was so great about him. To him, Mark seemed to be a suck up type of guy.

"Oh, you're welcome." Mark said.

Just then, Kathleen comes out of her room all dressed up for their date.

"Hi Mark. I'm ready to go!" Kathleen said.

"Hi honey bun! And you look fabulous!" Mark said.

Kathleen liked the pet name Mark gave to her. Lizzie thought it was cute, but Dickie wanted to puke after hearing it because he despised them.

"Thank you. And you look great too." Kathleen said.

"We better get going before the movie starts." Mark said.

"Well let's go then." she said to him, then said, "Bye mom! I'll be home in couple of hours."

"OK! You two have fun." Kathy called from the kitchen.

They walked out of the house and into Mark's pimped out scion, which Kathleen thought was cool. They went to go see "Pirates of the Caribbean 3", which Mark had already seen with Ken, but Kathleen didn't know that.

"Oh I hope this movie is just as great as the other two." Kathleen said.

"Me too. It's rare for trilogy's to succeed." Mark said.

"Can we get some snacks first?" she asked.

"Of course we can. I'll buy anything for you." he said.

"Thanks! You're the best." she cherished.

"Yes I am!" Mark thought to himself.

After getting their snacks, they went in the theater and sat in the rows between the middle and front. He pushed the cup holder between them back so they could cuddle.

A couple of hours later…

The movie ended and they went back to his car.

"So what did you think of the movie?" he inquired.

"I loved it! Johnny Depp is so hot!" Kathleen responded.

"I think so too." Mark thought to himself.

Ken had said the same thing yesterday after they both had seen it. Mark wasn't going to tell Kathleen what he thought of the actor since she thinks he's straight.

"Did you like the movie too?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it was as good as the first two!" Mark answered.

"I'm definitely going to buy all three of them together when this one comes out on DVD." Kathleen explained.

"Maybe I'll buy them for you." Mark persuaded.

"How sweet! You don't have to." she said.

"Baby, I'd buy you the world if I could." Mark declared.

"You are awesome." she expressed.

"Well, we better get you home before your mom gets worried." he stated.

"Oh she doesn't care if I show up late. It's my dad who does! But he's not there anymore." she added.

"Your parents are divorced, right?" Mark inquired.

"Yep! His job was the cause." She justified.

"I believe it. Luckily I keep a tight schedule so my job doesn't interfere with our relationship." Mark boasted.

"That's what I love about you! You are always on time, you call me whenever plans change. It's no wonder why my mom likes you." Kathleen analyzed.

"That's cool!" Mark said.

Kathleen had no idea that he did it so he could see both her and Ken without them accidentally running into each other. But little did he know that since their dads are detectives, it'll happen at some point.

_In front of Kathy's house..._

"Well, this is where I get off. Would you like to come in for a bit?" Kathleen invited.

It was 10:15pm and since Mark had to be at work around 11:00pm, he had time to spare to relax a bit for once.

Mark came in and sat down on the couch. Kathleen comes in with a couple of Pepsi's handing one to him. He lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips, she welcomed the kiss by sliding her tongue in his mouth. They made out for a few minutes until they were interrupted.

"Eww! Get a room!"

"Dickie! What the hell are doing up?" Kathleen yelled.

"I heard something and wanted to make sure no one was breaking in!" Dickie explained.

"Go to bed!" Kathleen ordered.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Dickie exclaimed.

"Sorry about that. My brother can be a pain in the ass." Kathleen described.

"I should get going." Mark mentioned.

"Oh OK, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Kathleen proposed.

Mark thought back to his plans, which involved him and Ken doing something.

"Whenever I'm free, I'll give you a call." Mark promised.

They kissed goodbye and he took off to his job at the nightclub, which was where he met them both, but on different nights.

She went back in the house and thenfound his cell phone on the couch. She'll give it to him tomorrow when she sees him, so she put it in her purse.


	2. The Shocking Discovery

**Chapter 2: The Shocking Discovery**

After working late, Mark got up at noon the next day. His week was planned out perfectly. At 6pm, he had dinner with Ken, then at 9pm, he'll be taking Kathleen to the club. Then the next day, his plans are reversed. He was careful not to make mistakes to avoid getting caught; but if it happens, he'll leave both of them and move on as always.

_Kathy's House, Saturday 7:00am..._

Kathleen got ready for work at a restaurant, which wasn't bad since she got great tips for being a really good waitress. She's working a short shift today, but still can't wait to get off early. She wants to buy a new dress since Mark is taking her to the club tonight.

_Ken's Apartment, Saturday 8:00am..._

Ken was getting ready to go to a computer class at a local community college, which would get him updated on the latest technology since his job depended on it. He loved his job, but can't wait til tonight because Mark was taking him out to dinner, and planned to get a new suit for the occasion.

The I-6 Precinct, 12:00pm...

The phone rings at Elliot's desk.

"Stabler!" he answers.

"Hi Dad!" Dickie greets.

"Dickie! How are you?" Elliot eagerly asked.

"Just peachy!" Dickie said sarcastically.

"You don't sound like it, what's going on?" Elliot said.

"I can't stand living with Mom and my sisters! Can I please move in with you?" Dickie begged.

"Dickie, we already talked about this! Who's gonna supervise you while I'm at work?" Elliot explained.

"Fine, but it still sucks! I can't stand Kathleen's boyfriend!" Dickie blurted

"Dickie, sometimes you just have to...hold on, Did you say Kathleen's boyfriend?" Elliot questioned.

"I guess she hasn't told you yet, has she?" Dickie relished.

"How long has she had one?" Elliot quizzed.

"I think it's been about five or maybe six months." Dickie explained.

"When was she planning on telling me?" he asked.

"Um...never! But mom sure likes him." he sneered.

"So she told your mom, but can't tell me?" Elliot reacted.

"Pretty much." Dickie summarized.

"Well can you tell me anything about him?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, his name is Mark, he dresses up all fancy, and Lizzie and Mom love him...literally! But only because he sucks up to them! And he talks to me like we're best friends! But it gets on my nerves!" Dickie ranted.

"I'll be the judge of him, if I can get Kathleen to introduce me to him." Elliot said.

"She's getting off of work right now." Dickie notified him.

"Thanks son, you're my best informant! In fact, I'll let you stay with me this weekend." Elliot rewarded.

"Really? Dad, you totally rock!" Dickie exclaimed.

Elliot dials Kathleen's cell number. Her phone rings and then she answers.

"Hello?" Kathleen answers.

"Hello Kathleen!" Elliot greeted.

"Dad? What do you want?" Kathleen asked.

"Come down to the precinct, now!" Elliot demanded.

"Why?" she asked.

"I just want to talk!" he asserted.

"We can talk now, that's what this cell phone is for." Kathleen resolved.

"No! I want to talk in person!" Elliot yelled.

She sighed and replied, "I'll be there shortly."

"I'll be waiting!" Elliot said and then he hung up.

Kathleen hung up in frustration, knowing that Dickie was the one who told Dad about Mark.

"I'm gonna kill Dickie when I get home!" she seethed.

_Back at the Precinct..._

"NOOOOO!" Munch cried as he pounded his computer.

"What is it?" Fin asked Munch.

"My computer crashed!" Munch explained.

"Well hitting it is not going to help." Fin said matter-of-factly.

"I know, but I've gotta get it fixed." Munch panicked.

"Relax. I'll call Ken, he's good at computers." Fin said.

"Ken? You guys talking again?" Munch asked.

"Not really, but Olivia's trying to get us to." Fin answered.

Fin dials Ken's cell number, and after two rings he picked up.

"Hello?" Ken answers.

"Hey Ken." Fin greets.

"Dad? What do you want?" Ken asked.

"Sorry if I bothered you, but Munch's computer crashed and wanted to know if you could fix it?" Fin pleaded.

"Why don't you just ask the guys in computer crimes to do it?" Ken asked.

"They're very busy right now, but I thought I'd ask you first." Fin explained.

"How touching. I'll be there in a few minutes." Ken promised.

"I appreciate it." Fin thanked and then hung up.

Kathleen arrived first, Ken arrived next, but he had to wait til the elevator came back down. She gets out of the elevator and walks over to Elliot's desk.

"Hallelujah! You actually showed up!" Elliot taunted.

"Hello to you too dad." Kathleen sneered.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend?" Elliot grilled.

"Well gee dad! You pulled my last one out of his car, which made him break up with me! Why else do you think I wouldn't tell you?" Kathleen pointed out.

"That boy was the wrong kind of guy to go out with! Now, I don't appreciate you doing things behind my back, I want to know who this guy is!" Elliot demanded.

"Why? So you can go beat him up?" Kathleen raged.

"No! I just want to know who my daughter is dating!" Elliot flared up.

Fin and Munch tried ignoring them as Ken arrives.

"Hi guys." Ken greets to Fin and Munch.

"Hi son, how are you?" Fin asks.

"I'm fine, but I only came here to fix the computer." Ken said.

"Fair enough, we'll let you get to work." Fin said.

"So Munch, can you explain to me what happened?" Ken asked.

"Well I was doing a search for a case, and then the computer starts going haywire and then it shuts off on me." Munch explained.

"We're gonna get some lunch while you work, would you like anything?" Fin offered.

"No thanks." Ken answered.

Meanwhile, Elliot was still talking to Kathleen.

"OK, so let me get this straight, he works at a night club?" Elliot asks.

"Yes dad! Is that a crime?" Kathleen asked.

"No, but I want to know what kind of club it is!" he hassled.

Cragen came out of his office.

"Elliot, Casey called, she needs that paperwork now." Cragen commanded.

"Fine! I'll take it to her now!" Elliot fumed, grabbed the paperwork, and snarled to Kathleen "We'll finish this conversation when I get back!"

Cragen left the precinct for lunch. Ken finished fixing up Munch's computer and was about to go, but decided to give Mark a call. So he took out his cell phone and dialed his cell number, but heard a familiar ring tone across the room.

Kathleen was on her dad's computer checking her Twitter profile. She wished Mark had one too, but was told he didn't want one. She heard his cell ringing, which she almost forgot that she had with her. His ring tone was the song Big Pimpin' by Jay-Z. She took the phone out of her purse and answered it.

"Hello?" Kathleen answered.

Ken almost dropped his cell phone when he heard Kathleen's voice on the phone and across the room.

"What the? what are you doing with Mark's phone?" Ken asked.

Kathleen looked across the room and heard Ken from there and on the phone. She was puzzled with why he was calling Mark, so she walked over toward him.

"He left it at my house, I was gonna give it back to him, why were you calling? Kathleen asked.

"I'm his boyfriend." Ken answered.

"What! No I'm his girlfriend!" she screeched.

"This can't be!" Ken asserted.

"Look! I have proof." Kathleen said as she pulled out a picture of Mark from her wallet and showed it to Ken.

"So do I!" Ken said as he pulled out the same exact picture from his wallet.

They both stared at the pictures in shock, but even more so when they both saw the same note Mark left for them on the back of each picture, which said "To my Honey Bun! Love Mark!"

"That's my pet name!" Kathleen declared.

"Mine too." Ken mentioned.

"Oh my God! We've been played!" Kathleen realized.

"We need to talk." Ken suggested.

"Good idea, but not here! My dad must not know." Kathleen brought up.

"Mine too. I just have to finish this up first." Ken agreed.

"There's a Starbucks down the street, I'll meet you there." Kathleen suggested.

"Sure." Ken said.

Kathleen tried drying her eyes as she headed to the elevator, when it arrived on her floor, she tried getting in quickly but bumped into Munch who was getting off.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there." Kathleen sniffled.

"It's alright! You look like you're in a hurry, you OK?" Munch asked with concern.

"I'm fine!" Kathleen replied while trying to hide her tears.

Munch knew something was wrong, but didn't want to pry, so he let it go and walked to his desk. He noticed that Ken also looked upset.

"Were you able to fix my computer?" Munch asked.

"Yeah, It's working again! I gotta go now!" Ken blurted.

"OK. Thank you for fixing it." Munch said as he was now puzzled with how Kathleen and Ken were feeling.

Ken quickly headed to the elevator as Fin was coming up.

"Hey Ken, were you able to fix Munch's computer?" Fin asked.

"Yeah! It's fixed!" Ken answered as he rushed out.

"Hold up! Let me pay you." Fin called out.

"It's OK, You don't have to." Ken paced.

"I insist." Fin said and handed him $100 in twenties.

"Thanks! See you later!" Ken replied.

Fin wasn't sure what got him in a hurry, but he let it go.

Kathleen was making her way to the Starbucks around the corner as Elliot, Olivia, and Cragen were coming from that direction.

"Where are you going? We haven't finished talking yet!" Elliot demanded.

"Sorry! something just came up! I really have to go!" Kathleen blurted as she ran off.

"Kathleen!" Elliot hollared.

"Elliot! Let her go." Cragen commanded.

"But I told her to stay there, and she disobeyed me!" Elliot argued.

"You can talk later." Cragen resolved.

Cragen had been a great father figure to his detectives, but Elliot felt like a child being scolded.

They waited for the elevator and when it opened, Ken stepped out.

"Hi Ken." Olivia greeted.

"Uh Hi Liv!" Ken exclaimed as he ran to the door.

"Are you OK?" Olivia asked.

"I'm fine! just running late. See ya!" Ken rushed.

Olivia thought nothing of it and got on the elevator. Elliot was still puzzled with what was going on with Kathleen, but Cragen was wondering what had gotten into both of them.


	3. The Plan

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

Kathleen found a table outside the Starbucks. Ken showed up a few minutes later.

"Hi." Ken greeted awkwardly as he approached the table.

"Hi." Kathleen replied back.

"I'm Ken Randall." He said as he put out his hand.

"Randall? I thought you were Fin's son?" she recalled.

"I am, but we've been estranged." Ken clarified.

"Wish I was estranged from my dad!" she responded.

"Of all the people Mark could've gone out with, he just had to pick the children of two detectives who work together." Ken stated.

"I'm even more shocked that he's got a boyfriend. No offense." she apologized.

"None taken, I didn't think he was into girls too." Ken stated.

"I really thought I was his one and only love" Kathleen moped.

"Same thing with me." Ken agreed.

So they order their coffee drinks and get to their discussion.

"So how long have you gone out with him?" Ken asked.

"About six months." Kathleen answered.

"Me too! Do you have an anniversary coming up?" Ken asked.

"Yes we do. In two weeks on a Saturday." she fedback.

"So do I! But on a Friday." he realized.

"Wait a minute...I have a date tonight at 9pm." Kathleen remembered.

"Funny, mine's at 6pm. Where's he taking you?" Ken asked.

"He's taking me to the club where he works." She answered.

"That's where he's taking me tomorrow, He's taking me out to dinner tonight." he explained.

"That's what we're doing tomorrow. Do you have a planner?" she inquired.

"Yeah." he answered.

Kathleen and Ken looked at their schedules on their phones from the beginning to the present time. Looking at them side by side, they could see how well Mark had his dates synchronized.

"I can't believe this! No wonder we never found out." Ken deciphered.

Ken noticed she had marked down the movie date from yesterday.

"Did you guys go to the movies yesterday?" Ken asked.

"Yes we did." Kathleen answered.

"What did you guys see?" Ken asked.

"Pirates of the Caribbean 3." She answered.

"That's what we saw too." Ken replied.

"So, did you like the movie?" Kathleen asked.

"Yeah, it was great! Just like the other two, plus, Johnny Depp is Hot!" Ken exclaimed.

"I think Johnny Depp's hot too." Kathleen blushed.

"Wow! I think we're both alike in more ways than having dad's that are detectives!" Ken said.

"Yeah, I think so too. You think that's why Mark asked us both out because of these things?" Kathleen pondered.

"Maybe so, but he doesn't know about my dad because I don't talk about him much." Ken explained.

"I don't talk about my dad much either." Kathleen added.

"Sounds like another thing we both have in common." Ken voiced.

"Yep." She agreed.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Ken asked.

"I don't know. I'm very hurt with all this. I really loved him." she spoke up.

"We've got to do something! We can't let him get away with this." Ken manifested.

"Yes, he must know how much he hurt us!" Kathleen declared.

"So, any ideas?" he asked.

"Having a voodoo doll made of him?" Kathleen suggested.

Ken laughed and said, "I don't know if I want to go that far!"

"I'm just kidding! But we can always use that as a last resort." she mentioned.

Ken and Kathleen thought for a few more minutes, and then an idea hit him.

"I've got it!" Ken exclaimed.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We continue going out with him like everything's normal, and when the timing is right, we bust him!" Ken planned.

"OK, but how are we going to just carry on as we always have?" Kathleen asked.

"Just think of it as our undercover operation." Ken stated.

"Hmm…we're starting to sound like detectives!" she noticed.

"We can also find out how he's been playing us, who's been with him in the past, and make sure that he pays for this crime." He went over.

"So, where do we start?" she asked.

"We'll start at our own dates." Ken said.

"That reminds me, I need a dress! I wanted to get a new one for the club." Kathleen said.

"I was thinking the same thing today, except for a new suit. So let's head to the shops." Ken replied.

"Wow! You're the first guy I've met who loves shopping." Kathleen relished.

_Boutique 4:00pm..._

As soon as they got to the shops, they both quickly grabbed what they thought would look good. Ken tried on a few shirts and jackets, and Kathleen tried on a few pretty dresses.

"You should go with that suit, it looks good on you." Kathleen said about the dark blue dinner jacket he tried on.

"Sure! And I think that dress looks fantastic." Ken said about her dress; which was yellow at the top and blended into orange at the skirt.

While they go out with Mark as if everything was normal, they'd be keeping in touch with each other while keeping tabs on Mark, including finding out about any past girlfriends and boyfriends and getting their stories.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to my apartment to get ready." Ken said.

"OK. And I'm going to head back to my mom's, so I can get ready too." Kathleen said.

"But first, we need to exchange phone numbers." Ken suggested.

"Right! Here's mine.." She agreed.

"Here's mine, and I think we're all set." He said.

"Good luck with your date!" she wished.

"Right back at you." Ken smiled.

Ken and Kathleen started walking their separate ways, he went to his apartment, and she went to her house.

As soon as she got home, Mark is calling her to see if his phone is there.

"Hello." She answers.

"Hi Kathleen!" Mark answers.

"Oh hi sweetie!" Kathleen said as she tried her best to fake the enthusiasm.

"Listen baby, I can't find my phone!" Mark panicked.

"Really? How long has it been missing?" She asked.

"I don't know, I didn't notice it was missing until this afternoon! Did I leave it there?" Mark asked.

Kathleen could hear the panic in Mark's voice, knowing exactly why he had to have it, but realized that she could just tell him that it was inside the couch.

"Hold on, let me go look, I'll be right back." She lied.

Kathleen waited a minute or two.

"I found it! It fell into the couch." she said.

"Oh Thanks honey bun! I don't know what I'd do without it!" Mark sighed.

Kathleen could hear the relief in his voice and knew exactly why he was happy to have his phone found.

"Would you like to come by and pick it up?" she asked.

"No No! It's OK, just bring it with you tonight!" Mark panicked.

"Sure! I can't wait for tonight's date! Well I've gotta go, I'll see you tonight!" Kathleen bid farewell.

"Bye Honey bun!" Mark said.

Kathleen wasted no time to searching for evidence in Mark's phone. She checked his contacts list for names and numbers of people she didn't recognize or know. She looked at his calendar and wrote down his upcoming plans. For their six month anniversary, he planned on taking them to the club on different days in the VIP section.

_Ken's Apartment, 5:30pm..._

Ken was ready to go, and just in time too because Mark had just arrived. He called him on the intercom.

"Come right in." Ken invited.

Mark came right up to his apartment. Ken put on a fake smile and pretended to be enthusiastic.

"Hey! How's it going?" Ken asked.

"Hi honey bun!" Mark said, and then he kissed Ken on the lips.

Inside, Ken now knew that that pet name wasn't just his. How cheesy of Mark to give both his lovers the same pet name.

"So, you ready to go?" Mark asked.

"Yes I am!" Ken said.

They both walked out of Ken's apartment and into Mark's pimped out Scion. Mark was taking him to a fancy French Restaurant, where he'll be taking Kathleen tomorrow.


	4. The Dates

**Chapter 4: The Dates**

As the waiter brings them their order, Ken gets an idea to make Mark late for their next date as a way to unravel his syncronized schedule.

"What's this?" Ken complained to the waiter.

"It tiz what you ordered!" the waiter said in a French accent.

"No it isn't! I didn't want the fettuccine with shrimp! I wanted the steamed clams!" Ken fired.

"I am zorry zir! I'll get you ze right order!" the waiter said.

"Thank you!" Ken said.

The waiter took the fettuccine and went back to the kitchen. Ken felt bad for doing this to the waiter, but he'll make it up by leaving a big tip.

"I don't remember you ordering steamed clams." Mark questioned.

"I did! Well...maybe I thought I did, I was deciding between the fettuccine and clams. I might have blurted out the wrong order by mistake." Ken made plausible.

"I just hope it doesn't take long." Mark squirmed.

The waiter quickly arrived with the steamed clams.

"Damn, that was too fast." Ken thought to himself, but he smiled and thanked the waiter. So he took his sweet time eating the clams since they were actually good.

"Could you eat any slower?" Mark disapproved as he glanced at his watch.

"Why the hurry? I just want to enjoy and savor them! I mean people have forgotten how to just sit, relax, and enjoy the taste of food." Ken justified.

After Ken finally finished his dinner, the waiter came by to collect their plates. Mark looked relieved, but he had something else up his sleeve.

"Would you two be interested in dessert?" the waiter asked.

"No thanks, I'll just take the…" Mark was starting to say until Ken cut him off.

"Actually I would be interested! What do you have?" Ken asked.

"Uh Ken, it's getting late! We don't have time!" Mark fussed.

"Aww come on! Didn't you tell me that I could have whatever I wanted?" Ken asked.

Mark didn't want to blow his cover so he decided to let Ken have his dessert. He'll just slip away to give Kathleen a call about him being late.

"OK, you can have your dessert!" Mark caved.

"Would you like anything too?" the waiter asked Mark.

"No." Mark answered.

Ken is told the choices of dessert and he goes for the chocolate souffle. It doesn't take long for the dessert to arrive.

"This looks good! You wanna try some baby?" Ken asked Mark.

"No thanks. I'll be right back, I'm just need to use the restroom." Mark said.

Ken knew he was going to call up Kathleen, so he quickly called her to explain what he did to make the date longer. Mark came back with a panicked look on his face.

"Are you OK?" Ken asked Mark.

"Uh I'm not feeling too well! I think the food didn't agree with me!" Mark hurled.

"Oh I'm sorry! Why don't we get going then?" Ken said.

"Finally!" Mark thought to himself.

"You sure you're OK?" Ken pretending to care.

"Don't worry about me! Look, I promise that tomorrow we'll spend a lot more time with each other, OK?" Mark said.

"Why don't you get the car, and I'll take care of the bill?" Ken requested.

"Sure, here's my credit card." Mark said.

Mark ran out of the restaurant as quickly as he could and dialed Kathleen's number, but still couldn't get through.

After paying the bill, Ken found the waiter who served them and gave him a fifty dollar tip and headed back to Mark's Scion.

"It's about time!" Mark exclaimed.

"Relax! Here's your card back." Ken, taken aback as he hands him his credit card.

"I'm sorry, it's just the food talking." Mark rationalized.

When they arrive at Ken's apartment, Ken kissed Mark on the lips, got out of the Scion and went inside his apartment. Mark waved goodbye and drove off as quickly as he could. He was forty-five minutes late.

"Shoot! Kathleen's not going to be happy." Mark scolded himself.

As Mark arrived at Kathleen's, he saw that she was already outside, and looking very pissed off. But he didn't know that she was faking it.

"There you are! What the hell took you so long?" Kathleen yelled.

"I'm sorry! I was stuck in traffic, there was a major accident. I tried to call you but no one was answering the phone!" Mark hectically explained.

"You're not making up excuses are you?" Kathleen grilled.

"Oh no! I would never do that." Mark responded.

"Well, at least you're here now, so let's go!" She flared.

Mark drives as quickly as he can. After parking the Scion, they are let passed the velvet rope and into the entrance to the club.

"So, would you like anything to drink?" Mark offered.

"Just a soda, you know I'm not 21 yet." Kathleen explained.

"Oh come on, who's gonna find out?" Mark asked.

"My mom, and then my brother who will then tell my dad." Kathleen answered.

"Alright, I'll get you a soda then. Coca-Cola?" Mark asked.

"Pepsi, and I want it in an unopened can." Kathleen ordered.

Kathleen didn't just avoid drinking because her parents could catch her, but she didn't want her boyfriend or any other guys taking advantage of her. Yet she also kept an eye on any non-alcoholic beverage for roofies being slipped in.

At the bar Mark greeted his friend the bartender, "Hey Mike!".

"How's it going?" Mike asked.

"I'm here with my girlfriend Kathleen tonight." He smirked.

"Let me guess, she's the hot blonde wearing that sexy yellow and orange dress, right?" Mike guessed as he pointed to Kathleen sitting at a table.

"That's the one!" Mark boasted.

"Good job on snagging that one." Mike congratulated.

"Yeah." Mark nodded.

"Are you still going out with that guy, what's his name?" Mike asked.

"Ken" Mark replied.

"Ken? No I was talking about Ricky." Mike corrected.

"Oh God no! I dumped him six months ago." Mark pointed out.

"Was that when he found out about Jennifer?" Mike questioned.

"Yes, and I had to dump her too!" Mark disclosed.

"What a shame! She looked just like Shakira. I don't understand why you can't stick with one person." Mike disapproved.

"Hey, you know me! I like to have the best of both worlds." Mike justified.

"So, you're going out with her and a guy named Ken at the same time?" Mike asked.

"Yes I am, and you'll get to meet Ken tomorrow." Mark said.

"Mark, I would hate to see a pretty girl like her getting her heart broken." Mike criticized.

"Well you won't have to worry about that as long as you keep your mouth shut!" Mark threatened.

"I think that what you're doing is wrong, and one day you're gonna pay." Mike lectured.

"Whatever! I'll have a Bacardi on the rocks and a Pepsi, in an unopened can." Mark ordered.

"Let me guess, she's afraid of getting a roofie slipped in?" Mike asked.

"Yes, of course I've told her that she can trust me!" Mark said.

"Ha! Yeah! She sure can." Mike sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"Hey Mark, what's taking so long to get my Pepsi?" Kathleen asked as she had just approached the bar.

"Oh don't worry he's getting it. Right Mike?" Mark said.

"Mark was just telling me what a wonderful and beautiful girl you are!" Mike said to Kathleen and then glared at Mark for a second.

"Thanks, I'm flattered!" Kathleen relied to the compliment.

She caught his glare at Mark and figured that he must know about what Mark is doing. She made a mental note to possibly ask the bartender questions later. Kathleen and Mark then sat back down at their table to finish up their drinks.

After they both finished their drinks, they hit the dance floor.

After all the dancing, Kathleen was ready to go home, so they left the club and Mark took her home.

"So, you'll be here at 6pm tomorrow?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes, I'll be here on time, I swear!" Mark promised.

"You better!" Kathleen remarked.

Kathleen kissed him, then got out of his Scion, but her mother came outside to greet him.

"Marky!" Kathy burst out.

"Oh hello Kathy! How are you?" Mark flirted.

"I'm doing just fine, did you guys have a good time?" Kathy pressed.

"Yes we did! Right Kathleen?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, even though he was late." Kathleen complained.

"Oh Kathleen, everyone makes mistakes. I'm sure he had good reason why he was late." Kathy defended.

Of course she knew the real reason why, but she wasn't gonna tell them that.

"Anyways, I'd love to stay and chat with you lovely ladies, but I've gotta go! I'll see you both tomorrow." Mark flirted.

"Well why don't you drop by here early? That way we can chat." Kathy suggested.

"I'd love to! What do you say Kathleen?" Mark asked.

"Sure! 5:30 OK?" Kathleen faked happiness.

"Kathleen! I think he should come over at 5pm." Kathy insisted.

"Oh mom, I don't know if he'd be able to make it here that early." Kathleen mentioned.

"Of course I can. I don't have any work til 9pm." Mark said.

"Wonderful! Well, you probably need to get going now, so we'll see you tomorrow." Kathy cheered.

"Great! Bye honey bun." Mark said.

"Oh! That is such a cute name!" Kathy exclaimed.

"Ugh, Mom!" Kathleen facepalmed.

"Oh don't be embarrassed! I'm glad you have such a great boyfriend." Kathy said.

Finally Mark drove away and she and her mom went back in the house. Kathleen may know the truth about him now, but still hated how he flirted with her mom and how she liked it! Kathleen went to her bedroom to call up Ken.

"Hello?" Ken answered.

"Hey! It's me." Kathleen said.

Ken inquired, "So, how did it go?"

"Well, he sure was late and he quickly made up a poor excuse." Kathleen said.

"What did he say?" Ken asked.

"He said he was 'Stuck in traffic'" Kathleen answered.

"How cliché!" Ken exclaimed.

"Yeah, I agree! I wonder what he told you to get out of your date?" Kathleen asked.

"He said he might have got food poisoning!" Ken explained.

"So he was sweating then." Kathleen said.

"He kept glancing at his watch. So, how did it go at the club?" Ken questioned.

"I asked him to get me an unopened Pepsi can, and he took quite a while to get it." Kathleen said.

"Smart way to keep the roofies out. I'm guessing Olivia gave you those tips too?" Ken guessed.

"Yeah, she did. Anyways, I went over there to see what was taking so long and I can tell that they must've been talking about what he is doing with us." Kathleen added.

"How?" Ken asked.

"The bar tender was telling me that Mark told him all about me and how beautiful and wonderful I am, and then I caught the bartender glaring at Mark. So he must know what he's up to." Kathleen concluded.

"Good observation, but we still don't know for sure those facts, but I'll observe the bartender some more. It sounds tempting to question him right away, but we have to make sure he isn't going to rat us out." Ken pointed out.

"Good point. Oh you're not going to believe what happened after the date. When he was dropping me off, my mom decided to come out to say hello to him! I don't think I've told you this, but whenever he's over here, he gets really flirty with her!" Kathleen shared.

"Weird! How does that make you feel?" Ken asked.

"What do you think? It's disgusting! I think my mom wants him." Kathleen gagged.

"You don't think that they could be…" Ken pondered.

"Oh God No! That's disgusting!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to gross you out!" he apologized.

"It's OK Ken, but I wish it would stop. I think my little sister has a crush on him too and is jealous of me." Kathleen said.

"Well I'm glad that I haven't introduced him to my mom." he replied.

"Or your dad!" she added.

"Hey! I didn't need that mental image!" Ken gagged.

"Sorry, I just had to do that." Kathleen said with a giggle.

"Alright, we're even now." he responded.

"So he's coming over to my house at 5:00pm tomorrow, so my mom can have more time to chat with him." Kathleen reported.

"That sucks! Good luck." Ken stated.

"You too! Bye!" Kathleen said and then she hung up the phone.


	5. A Change of plan

**Chapter 5: A Change of Plan**

The next morning, Kathleen was getting ready to go to work and Kathy was getting the house cleaned up.

"Mom, you really don't have to do this. He's just coming over for a visit." Kathleen said.

"I just want everything to be perfect." Kathy stated.

"Whatever." Kathleen responded.

"You should be fortunate that you have a real man that knows how to treat a lady right!" Kathy said loudly, and then under her breath added "Unlike your father!"

Kathleen heard her mom's last comment and just shook her head as she walked out of the house.

"At least dad never cheated on you!" Kathleen said to herself outside.

Lizzie was helping clean up the place because like her mom, she was also excited about Mark coming over. Dickie wasn't thrilled at all; he just stayed in his room listening to his heavy metal music.

"Dickie! Turn that crap off! And get out here and help us clean!" Kathy shouted.

He sighed in frustration, turned off the music, and walked out of his room.

"Please explain to me what the point is of getting the house clean for this prick?" he asked.

"Don't you dare call Mark that! You know, I am getting sick of your attitude toward him! Mark has been nothing but nice to you, and you're acting like he's a bad guy!" Kathy flared.

"Well I think he's a suck up!" Dickie spat.

"He is not! He's a perfect gentleman! And you could learn from him!" Kathy yelled.

"I don't think so! You know, I think you and Lizzie like him a little too much!" Dickie taunted.

"Oh! So you think just because we're nice to him, we're hitting on him? You are starting to sound just like your father!" Kathy seethed.

"Good! I want to be just like Dad!" Dickie declared.

"Fine! You want to be just like your father, then go stay with him then!" Kathy spat.

Dickie grabbed a duffel bag from the hall closet and packed all his clothes, CD's, Rock magazines, comics, and his favorite framed picture of his dad that he rescued when his mom removed all his pictures.

"Here! That should be enough to take you to the precinct!" Kathy said as she handed Dickie a $20 Bill. He swiped it then grabbed his skateboard and headed out. Lizzie then came outside.

"Dickie!" Lizzie called out.

"Don't try to talk me out of this!" Dickie ordered.

"I'm not! I just don't understand why you can't give Mark a chance?" Lizzie questioned.

"Something about him isn't right, he seems too good to be true. I'm sorry that you, mom, and especially Kathleen can't see that." Dickie reasoned.

"Mom's right! You are just like dad!" Lizzie stated and then she went back inside.

Meanwhile at Kathleen's workplace…

After buying a brand new suit to wear at the club tonight, Ken had also picked out a dress for Kathleen to wear at the restaurant, and is coming by to deliver it to her.

"May I help you?" a waitress asked.

"Yeah, Is Kathleen here?" Ken asked.

"Yes she is, I'll go get her." the waitress said.

Ken waited and a few seconds later, Kathleen approached him.

"Hey how's it going?" Kathleen hugged him.

"I'm doing just fine, I got myself a new suit for tonight, and I got you a little something too." Ken greeted giddily.

"That's so sweet! You didn't have to." Kathleen thanked.

"I insist. I just saw it and I thought it'd be perfect for you." Ken said.

Kathleen sat down and opened the gift box. After getting it opened, she pulled out a little black dress. It looked sexy without being slutty.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Kenny." Kathleen thanked and hugged again.

"I knew you'd like it." Ken acknowledged.

He liked how she called him Kenny and how she hugged him.

"So, what did your mom plan for today?" Ken inquired.

"She and Lizzie are cleaning up the house as if the President is coming over." Kathleen answered.

"They really do like him don't they?" Ken questioned.

"Yep, but my brother doesn't." Kathleen mentioned.

"Really?" he perked.

"He hates Mark." she said.

"Well I better get going now, Good luck tonight." Ken wished.

"And good luck with you too." Kathleen replied.

Kathleen took another look at the dress. "My God! He's got such an excellent eye for what looks hot." she thought to herself. She got tingly all over at the thought of wearing this dress for Ken. But remembered sadly that he is gay, she sighed, then put the dress away in her locker and went back to work.

_The 16th Precinct…_

Elliot and Munch were still looking at what evidence they had gathered for their rape/homicide case.

"Elliot, Munch, do you guys have anything yet?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah, one of our suspect's alibi's doesn't check out." Elliot explained.

"And he's also conveniently disappeared." Munch added.

"Great! He could be anywhere by now." Cragen stated in defeat.

"Relax Captain, Fin and Olivia are searching for him right now." Munch explained.

"Good! Let's just hope they find him quick." Cragen stated.

At that moment, Dickie, who was wearing a band t-shirt, black jeans, and spiked wristbands, walked right in and dropped his duffel bag on the floor.

"Hi Dad." Dickie greeted..

"Dickie! What are doing here? You know that you're not staying at my house til this weekend." Elliot responded.

"I know that, but I didn't even have to ask mom if I could stay with you because she threw me out. Well...she didn't even have to hold a gun to my head to get me to leave." Dickie summarized.

"Threw you out? Dickie, what did you do?" Elliot pressed.

"Kathleen's wonderful boyfriend is coming over today! And the house must be perfectly clean just for him!" Dickie snipped sarcastically.

"What? So her boyfriend is coming over to your mom's, but I still haven't even met him yet?" Elliot ranted.

"Yes dad, but please let me finish explaining why mom threw me out. You can rant on about him when I'm done." Dickie informed him.

"Alright go on, I'm listening." Elliot replied calmly.

Dickie told him what had been going on and how he had been treated like a third wheel. Once he finished, he begged to live with him instead.

"I would, but I'm gonna have to talk to your mother first." Elliot said.

Elliot dials Kathy's number, the phone rings and she answers.

"Hello?" Kathy answered.

"Hello Kathy." Elliot emitted.

Kathy huffed and shot, "If you're calling to ask, Yes! I want Dickie to stay with you! He's too much like you and I can't stand it!"

"So, you really are throwing him out!" Elliot blurted.

She laughed and said, "Throw him out? Oh please! I don't think he could pack fast enough! Besides, I don't want him here to ruin my plans!"

"Ruin your plans! For what, Kathleen's boyfriend?" Elliot exclaimed.

"Oh don't you start! Mark is a wonderful guy! He's everything that you're not!" Kathy stung.

"This guy is the wrong man for her! Now I want to meet this guy! You know what, I'm coming over there today!" Elliot said.

"Don't you Dare! I've been working very hard to make everything nice, and I don't want you or Dickie to ruin it all! So don't come near here!" Kathy yelled and hung up.

Elliot slammed the phone down and made his way to the punching bag that Cragen had set up just for him and anyone else that needed it. He threw many hard punches to the point of exhaustion.

"Feel better Elliot?" Dr. Huang asked him.

Elliot took a deep breath and replied, "Yeah, I do. Thanks for getting the punching bag Captain."

"That's what it's there for." Cragen noted.

"You want to talk about this?" Dr. Huang asked.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." Elliot reluctantly agreed.

They walk into Cragen's office to talk.

"So dad, does this mean that…?" Dickie eagerly awaited the answer.

"Yes, you're moving in with me." Elliot responded.

Dickie shouted out in joy as he started running and jumping around the precinct.

Elliot scolded. "Settle down! the Captain doesn't want you to run around!"

Dickie stops running and apologizes, "Sorry. I'm just happy to finally get out of hell."

"Captain, I'm gonna drop him off at home." Elliot told Cragen, who nodded in approval.

Getting back to business, Cragen asks Olivia and Fin, "Did you guys find the suspect yet?"

"Not much, but we did find some shredded papers, we might find something there." Olivia said.

"OK. Since Elliot is dropping his son off...Olivia, you and Fin to go canvass the transportation centers and see if anyone has seen this guy! Munch, I want you to piece together the shredded papers and see if you can find anything that could lead to where he went." Cragen ordered

"Why do I get stuck with the papers?" Munch complained.

_Kathy's house at 4:30pm…_

"Are two ready? He's going to be here soon!" Kathy asked her daughters.

"Mom, you really don't have to take this so seriously." Kathleen informed her.

"What has gotten into you? You should be a little more enthusiastic!" Kathy said.

"Seems like you and Lizzie are even more excited about this than I am." Kathleen mentioned.

"Honey! You have no idea how lucky you are! In fact, I'm jealous!" Kathy stated.

"Well you can have him when we break up." Kathleen said, but quickly corrected, "I mean, if we ever break up."

"Kathleen! Don't think I'm trying to steal Mark from you!" Kathy exclaimed, but she secretly did want him.

"Yeah! You should appreciate what mom and I have done for you!" Lizzie jumped in.

"Wait! You and mom? What about Dickie? Didn't he help?" Kathleen asked.

"Nope! I got rid of him." Kathy admitted.

"Got rid of him?" Kathleen said.

"Yeah! but don't worry! Dickie was happy to leave!" Lizzie asserted.

"I hope that's true. Anyways, I'll be in my room, I've got to finish getting ready." Kathleen said.

_Back at the precinct at 4:30pm…_

After Munch pieced together a printed confirmation page for a booked flight to Los Angeles, Olivia and Fin made it to the airport and apprehended the suspect before his plane took off.

"Good work everyone." Cragen praised.

"Thanks Cap...Ken!" Fin reacted as Ken walked in.

"Hello…dad. Hi Olivia." Ken said.

"So what brings you here?" Fin asked.

"Just came to see if Munch's computer's still working …and to say hi." Ken said.

"Nice to see you too!" Fin said.

Ken really was trying to communicate with his father more, but he still had to hold back. After all, he and Kathleen have their secret operation. If Fin found out that he has a boyfriend named Mark, he and Elliot would put those facts together and it would all be over.

"Oh it's running just fine, thank you for fixing it." Munch acknowledged.

"No problem. Anytime you guys need your computer's fixed, I can do it." Ken said.

"I never had the chance to ask what caused the problems in the first place?" Munch asked.

"Your computer had some old software running in the background, I uninstalled it and updated a few things on there, and so it should be running better now. Although let me check it one more time just to be sure." Ken said.

"Go right ahead." Munch allowed.

"Well, looks like everything's alright!" Ken said after taking one more look.

"Alright! Thanks Ken!" Munch exclaimed.

"No problem! Would you guys like me to check the other computers while I'm here?" Ken asked.

"You can check mine." Olivia said.

"Yeah, I'll do that for you." Ken responded.

Ken liked Olivia. He was glad that she was with his father since he seemed a lot happier. Still, it would be a while til he and his father can find any common ground and start talking again. His cell phone rings, checks the caller ID and quietly answers the phone.

Munch overheard Ken and could've sworn that he heard him say Kathleen's name. He quietly followed Ken up to the rooftop to eavesdrop.

"So what's going on?" Ken asked.

"My mom is taking this visit with Mark way too seriously! She's really gone all out!" Kathleen complained.

"Don't tell me, your mom's wearing the best dress she's got." Ken guessed.

"Yeah. Lizzie too." Kathleen said plainly.

"How is your brother taking this?" Ken asked.

"Not so good, my mom kicked him out to go live with dad." Kathleen asked.

"Anyways, I have a greater concern than my mom." Kathleen said.

"Your dad?" Ken asked.

"Yes! Mom just told me that he called and threatened to come over, although she was able to keep him at bay, I am afraid that he may ruin our plan." Kathleen uttered with concern.

"Well we've got to do something! We still haven't even gotten around to questioning his past boyfriends and girlfriends yet!" Ken proclaimed.

"Did he just say Boyfriends and girlfriends?" Munch questioned.

"Ahem!" Munch coughed as he revealed himself.

Ken gasped "Munch!"

"Munch? Did he hear anything we said?" Kathleen asked frantically.

"Relax! I won't tell anybody, but whatever you guys have planned, I want in!" Munch disclosed.

"Great! Everything's ruined!" Kathleen panicked over the phone.

"Actually, he wants in." Ken informed her.

So Ken explained the whole story to Munch, which caused his jaw to drop.

"I know exactly how you both feel, my last wife cheated on me too." Munch sympathized.

_Back downstairs…_

Munch returned to his desk doing his paperwork while Ken finished working on Olivia's computer.

"Hey Ken, how's it going?" Olivia asked.

"I'm all done, and everything is running fine." Ken answered..

"Thank you" Olivia said.

_Kathy's house…_

The doorbell rings.

"Hi Mark!" Lizzie and Kathy happily greeted.

"Well hello there ladies." he charmed.

"Kathleen! He's here!" Kathy yelled upstairs.

"I'll be right out!" Kathleen hollered back as she secretly calls up her dad.

"Kathleen?" Elliot answered.

"Hello to you too dad." Kathleen said.

"I heard that you're having your boyfriend over." Elliot stewed.

"Yes dad, but could you please shut up for a second! I have something important to say!" Kathleen whispered harshly.

Elliot took a deep breath and asked, "OK, what is it?"

"How would you like to meet my boyfriend?" Kathleen asked.

"It's about damn time! Though I wish you had done this sooner." Elliot emphasized.

"Thanks dad, but one more thing." Kathleen asserted.

"I promise that I'm not to beat him up." Elliot said while gritting his teeth.

The plan was coming together perfectly. She arranged for Elliot to meet them at the restaurant that mark is taking her to tonight. Once she finished, she joined everyone in the living room.

"Hey baby!" Kathleen greeted with a fake smile.

"Hi honey bun! You look great!" Mark said as he got up from the couch to hug her and kiss her lips.

Mark and Kathleen took off to Manhattan for their date at a four star restaurant.

_Back at the Precinct…_

"What was that about?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"That was Kathleen, she's finally introducing me to her boyfriend." Elliot scorned.

"See Elliot, I told you that she would finally come around." Olivia said.

"It only took her six months." Elliot complained.

"So, are you going to Kathy's house?" Olivia asked.

"No, she wants me to drop by the restaurant they're going to tonight." Elliot answered.

"Wow! That is a huge step, you should be proud that she's invited you to drop by on her date!" Munch mentioned.

"I guess." Elliot remarked.


	6. The Next Dates

**Chapter 6: The Next Dates**

Kathleen was glad to finally be out of her mom's house, even though they would be busting Mark soon, it was still gross to watch her mom and little sister getting all flirty with him.

Mark wasn't too happy when he learned that their reservation got "Mysteriously" lost, they had to wait for a table.

Thirty minutes later they were seated at the same table Ken and Mark were at yesterday. Mark almost had a heart attack when he got the same waiter that served him yesterday.

"Bonjour! So good to see you again Mr. McNeal! He was just here yesterday!" the French waiter exclaimed.

"You were here yesterday?" Kathleen asked.

"Uh…Yes I was! I was with my uh…distant cousin!" Mark quickly explained.

The waiter threw Mark a strange look; since he remembered seeing him and Ken kissing.

Ken was sitting at the bar wearing a disguise to get a glance of them both. He had to hold in his laugh after seeing the waiter's face. He was also stunned at how beautiful Kathleen looked in her black dress.

He started imagining what she might look like underneath it, but questioned. "Wait a minute! Am I supposed to be turned on? Am I still gay?"

"So are you two ready to order?" the French waiter asked.

"Not yet, I still can't decide what to order! I'd like to know more about some of these dishes!" Kathleen asked the waiter.

Kathleen was trying to make sure that they were there long enough so her father could drop by. The waiter gladly explained what each dish was and what he recommended.

Mark looked like he wanted her to hurry up and order. After a while, Kathleen went with the 'Brie and Caramelized Onion Fondue. Mark ordered the Grilled Filet Mignon Steak.

She could see that Ken at a distance behind Mark sitting at a bar. When Mark wasn't looking, she toasted her drink to Ken and smiled as she drank it. Ken toasted back. Everything was going as planned.

Ken was able to pull the waiter aside and explained what they were trying to do to Mark, and he agreed to help. The waiter had the cooks delay Mark's and Kathleen's orders.

"Are you OK? You look nervous!" Kathleen asked.

"I'm fine! I'm just wondering why our orders are taking so long!" Mark fumed.

"Relax! You said you don't have to be at work til 11:00." Kathleen assured him.

"Uh…Actually I have to be there at 9:00!" Mark said.

"9:00! I could have sworn you said 11:00!" Kathleen questioned.

Mark was starting to get nervous, he shouldn't have told her he had to be at work at 11:00. The truth is, he wasn't really working; he was taking Ken out on his date to the club. He started kicking himself for getting sloppy.

"Come on Mark! Get it together!" he said to himself.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that they called me in early." Mark nervously explained.

"I remember you telling my mom that you're going in at 11:00!" Kathleen grilled.

"Shit! I shouldn't have said that either!" Mark said in his head.

"Why does it matter anyway?" Mark asked.

"Because you promised me a good time tonight! Remember what happened yesterday?" Kathleen pressured.

"Really, I am very sorry about that! Hey, we can still have a good time tonight! I promise!" Mark said.

Kathleen crossed her arms, acting like she was peeved.

_Thirty minutes later…_

"Here you go!" The French waiter said as he set down their orders.

"Finally! What took so long?" Mark asked.

The French waiter rolled his eyes and said, "Bon Appetite!"

"Mark! That was rude!" Kathleen said to Mark, and then she said to the waiter, "Thank you sir!"

While Kathleen enjoyed her food, Mark didn't understand why things were starting to go wrong. Maybe he should give this game up."No! I've come this far, I'm not gonna let a few things stop me from having a good time!" Mark thought.

It didn't take Elliot very long to reach the restaurant. Kathleen probably didn't want him to show up early, but too bad! He had to be back at the precinct in an hour!

"Oh hi dad! Thanks for dropping by!" Kathleen happily welcomed.

"What? You didn't tell me your dad was dropping by!" Mark choked in shock.

"Oh silly me! I forgot to tell you. I guess it slipped my mind." Kathleen relished.

"OK I get it, I'm sorry!" Mark deflated.

"Kathleen? Are you going to introduce me?" Elliot asked.

"Of course Dad." Kathleen accepted, and introduced them to each other.

Elliot shook his hand, but coldly since he was still suspicious of Mark. Mark could tell that he did not like him.

"Uh nice to meet you sir!" Mark said as he pulled himself together.

"Another guest? may I take your order sir?" The waiter asked.

"No thanks." Elliot said.

"Go ahead dad! You can order something, because Mark's paying for it." Kathleen said.

"Really! Are you?" Elliot asked Mark after seeing his reaction.

Mark gasped, but just decided to go along with it.

"Why yes I am! Go ahead and order. I'd love to sit and chat with you. I want you to get to know me better." Mark said.

"You're not trying to kiss my ass are you?" Elliot asked suspiciously.

"Dad! Be nice! This is French food for God's sake." Kathleen warned.

"Sorry." Elliot acknowledged.

"OK, let's get down to business!" Elliot said seriously, folding his hands in front like he does with his suspects in interrogation.

Mark scooted his chair closer, looked Elliot straight in the eye, and he asked, "So, what would you like to know about me?"

Elliot cracked his knuckles and began the round of twenty questions, which Mark seemed to have an answer for.

"So let me get this straight, your job is to make sure everyone's having a good time at the club?" Elliot asked.

"Of course! We want to make sure our clubbers keep coming back." Mark said.

"Is everything you're doing, legal?" Elliot asked.

"Absolutely! We don't allow any underage drinking or any drugs." Mark answered.

"What about any sexual activity?" Elliot asked.

"Sir, we don't allow any of that activity in there, it only goes as far as making out and heavy petting." Mark answered.

"Have you been involved in any of that?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, Kathleen and I have kissed, but we have not gone any further than that, honestly! And I would never force her to do anything she doesn't want to do." Mark clarified.

"You better not be lying! I don't want Kathleen to end up pregnant or with an STD!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Sir, I just want to let you know that I have been tested and I am clean." Mark assured.

"So if you've been tested, this means that you are sexually active!" Elliot said sternly.

"Yes, I have had sex in the past, but I swear that Kathleen and I haven't had any." Mark emphasized.

"Alright, I believe you, but I don't want to have to give you a lie detector test!" Elliot threatened.

"Dad! That's enough!" Kathleen disclosed.

Ken, who was still a few feet away calls up Mark's phone.

"Sorry, hold on!" Mark excused as his phone rang.

Mark took out his phone and when he saw Ken's number on the caller ID, he quickly hung up.

"Who was that?" Kathleen asked.

"Oh it was nobody important." Mark said.

Mark continues talking about himself, but Ken calls again, and he hangs up each time.

"Sounds to me like this is important." Elliot stated.

"Can you excuse me for a second?" Mark asked.

"Why? You can't talk to that person here? You got something to hide?" Elliot asked.

Mark hesitated, but decided to take a chance. He would just have to talk carefully.

"Hello?" Mark answered.

"Mark! Why did you hang up on me?" Ken yelled.

Ken didn't think he'd really answer the phone at the table, but now was the opportunity to mess with Mark! Yet, he had to be careful not to expose him too early, otherwise all that hard work goes to waste.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, it's just that I'm having an important conversation!" Mark said.

"What could be more important than me? By the way, you're almost late!" Ken said.

"Is that your boss?" Elliot asked.

"Uh…Yeah! I'm supposed to be at work at 9:00!" Mark answered.

"Well, you better get going! You're going to be late! I need to get going too." Elliot said.

"I thought you said 11:00?" Kathleen questioned.

"I'm so sorry! I have to go now! It was very nice meeting you Mr. Stabler!" Mark said as he hastily shook his hand and took off as quick as he could.

"So dad, what do you think?" Kathleen asked, not really caring what he thinks.

"I don't know, if he really is that great, then why did you wait so long to introduce me to him?" Elliot complained.

"Dad! I already told you why!" Kathleen stated.

"Well, just be glad I talked to him in a civil manner." Elliot pointed out.

"Thank you." Kathleen said and kissed him on the cheek. " I have to go now, I'll see you later."

"OK." Elliot said as he was surprised by what Kathleen just did. He was expecting her to yell back, but she didn't!

_Ken's apartment 9:30…_

"It's about time! What is going on?" Ken asked when Mark finally arrived at his door.

"I'm so sorry! I was having dinner with my mother! I couldn't talk to you the way I usually do because she doesn't approve of me being gay!" Mark explained.

Ken knew for sure he was lying cause Mark had told him earlier that his mother's dead. Ken just played along with his charade.

"Alright, I'll let it go, but you better promise me a good time at the club! I even bought a new suit for the occasion." Ken mentioned.

"And I like it! You look great!" Mark complimented.

They got into the Scion and drove down to the club. Mark hoped that everything would go more smoothly this time. Ken decided not to sabotage anything else this time. After all, he and Kathleen are going to take action next week.

_Meanwhile at the precinct…_

"Hello Elliot! How did it go?" Olivia asked.

"You didn't beat up Kathleen's boyfriend did you?" Munch asked.

"Fine, I guess, and no Munch! I didn't beat him up!" Elliot exclaimed.

"So, what went down?" Fin joined in.

"Well, Mark was caught by surprise by my arrival, but we talked and from what he told me, he is a good guy. A little too good!" Elliot said suspiciously.

"Elliot! You don't have to be suspicious of every guy." Olivia told him.

"But this guy almost seems too good to be true! Something's not adding up." Elliot stated.

_Later that Evening at the club…_

They entered inside and Mark found them a table to sit at together.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Mark asked.

"Just a soda please." Ken said.

As he went up to get their drinks, Ken kept a careful eye on the bartender as Kathleen had instructed.

"Hello Mark! I see you're with your other date." Mike the bartender observed.

"Sure am!" Mark proudly declared.

"How did your other date go?" Mike asked.

"Not quite as perfect, but everything smoothed out at the end." Mark said.

"Did she almost catch you with him?" Mike asked.

"No! She thought that today was a good time to introduce me to her father!" Mark complained.

"Wow! I wonder how that went?" Mike pondered.

"He sure is one of those fathers that doesn't trust any guy to his little girl!" Mark complained.

"Well since you got to meet her dad, how about you introduce me to your new boyfriend?" Mike asked.

"Fine! But you better keep your mouth shut!" Mark threatened.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I'll just wait til you get caught." Mike retaliated.

Ken had been observing them both, he could tell by the expression on the bartender's face that he definitely didn't approve of Mark's player ways. Now's the time to approach them.

"Hey! You got my drink yet?" Ken asked Mark.

"Right here! I was just catching up with my friend! This is Mike! Mike, this is Ken! He's the love of my life!" Mark said as he introduced them both.

"Nice to meet you Ken, I wish you good luck!" Mike said.

"Thanks! Nice meeting you too!" Ken said as he looked him in the eye and shook Mike's hand.

Ken could see that Mike really does know something. Now he and Kathleen can question him tomorrow for sure.

"Say, how about we dance after we finish our drinks?" Ken asked.

"Sure thing!" Mark answered.


	7. The Investigation Begins

**Chapter 7: The Investigation Begins**

_Kathleen's house, 3:00am…_

Kathleen had her cell phone next to her and had it set to vibrate so that she could receive Ken's call without waking up her mom or sister.

"Hello." Kathleen whispered.

"Good morning." Ken greeted.

"So, we're definitely questioning the bartender?" Kathleen asked.

"Yeah, will you be able to make it?" Ken asked.

"Yeah! I've mastered sneaking out of the house. It's even easier with my dad being gone!" Kathleen said in a hoarse whisper.

"OK, I'll see you shortly then." Ken said.

"Bye!" Kathleen said and then she hung up.

Once she got dressed, she sneaked out quietly, which felt like it ten minutes. As soon as she was outside, she exhaled in relief and hailed a cab. Munch arrived at the same time she did.

"Hello Kathleen." Munch greeted.

"Hi Munch. So you know what's going on, right?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes I do, but I haven't told anybody." Munch clarified.

"Not even my dad?" Kathleen questioned.

"You have my word!" Munch promised with his raised right hand.

Once they were inside Ken's apartment, they went over the next plan. shortly thereafter, they arrive at the now empty club. Mike the bartender was still there. As he exited the club, Ken and Kathleen cornered him. Munch stood back to let them do their work.

"Hello Mike! Remember us?" Ken exclaimed.

"I assume you guys just found out about Mark? Let me guess, he was in bed with you, and she caught you two?" Mike assumed.

"Wrong! We've both known about this for a few days." Ken answered.

"I see. Now you guys want me to tell you everything I know about him, right?" Mike asked.

"Do you?" Kathleen asked.

"Of course, but listen. I may not approve of what Mark's doing, but you know about the Bro codes? Bros before hoes!" Mike stated.

"So, you're just gonna let him get away with this?" Kathleen asked angrily.

"Hey! Don't get me involved!" Mike exclaimed.

Munch could see that they are gonna need help with this. So he grabbed Mike's jacket and shoved him up against a wall.

Munch angrily asked Mike as he pointed to Kathleen, "Do you see this lovely young lady? Doesn't she look like they type you'd hate to see having her heart broken? How many more beautiful women have to have their hearts broken by Mark until you feel guilty enough to stop him?"

"Um…I'm really sorry!" Mike exclaimed.

"Not good enough! You have two choices: Tell Ken and Kathleen everything you know about Mark! Or, we can do it the hard way! Bring you down to the precinct and do this in the interrogation room." Munch offered.

"Alright! I'll talk." Mike replied.

"Are we the only one's he's played? Or are there others?" Ken asked.

"No, you're not the first. Six months ago, he had a boyfriend and girlfriend around the same time, just like you guys. He kept them separate, but took them out on the same dates, but at different times." Mike answered.

Ken and Kathleen looked at each other and then continued on with the questions. Mike told them the names of each person Mark went out with.

"Thank you! That wasn't so hard, was it?" Kathleen said in a nicer voice.

"Remember, this conversation never happened." Ken warned.

"Not a single word to Mark." Mike accepted.

_Central Park, 7:00am..._

Fin wondered what had gotten into his partner. The way he acted was not like himself at all.

"Everything OK?" Fin asked.

"Fine." Munch answered.

"Are you sure? It just that you're acting a little different." Fin said with suspicion.

Munch felt guilty for hiding Ken and Kathleen's secret. Fin would be furious, as well as Elliot. But he had a promise to keep.

"Alright." Fin accepted.

Fin and Munch return to the investigation of the rape incident.

_Kathy's House, 7:15am…_

Kathleen couldn't stop thinking about Ken, but was afraid to fall in love because he's gay. Plus their fathers may not react so well to their relationship. She pushed those thoughts aside and started getting ready for the day.

"Morning!" Kathleen said as she poured herself a glass of juice.

"Morning honey! How was your date?" Kathy asked.

"Fine." Kathleen answered.

"That's it? Fine? Oh no! Don't tell me that your father ruined everything!" Kathy ranted on.

"Mom." Kathleen tried to get her attention.

"Did he show up? I'm gonna kill him if he hurt one hair on Marks head!" Kathy ranted on continuously.

"Mom!" Kathleen said again.

"I swear to God your father would be much happier if you girls don't have a boyfriend at all! He'd be jealous if I had a new man in my life!" Kathy continued on.

"MOM!" Kathleen yelled.

"What!" Kathy exclaimed.

"The meeting went fine." Kathleen said.

"What? Are you sure?" Kathy asked.

"Yes, well dad did play twenty questions with Mark." Kathleen explained.

"Did he threaten him?" Kathy asked.

Kathleen rolled her eyes and answered, "No, he just doesn't trust him."

"Typical of him! Having no trust whatsoever!" Kathy complained.

"You don't have to keep slamming Dad." Kathleen suggested.

"What's gotten into you? Are you taking his side?" Kathy suspiciously asked.

"What? Why are you making this into an issue? Besides, I already told you I'm not on anyone's side!" Kathleen answered.

"Look! I just don't want your father to ruin your life like how he ruined mine! Are you forgetting what he did to your last boyfriend?" Kathy exclaimed.

"Of course I haven't forgotten! But dad actually talked to Mark in a civilized manner. He seems to be accepting him." Kathleen explained.

"Ha! Well that's a first!" Kathy said as she laughed.

"You know what? This conversation is over! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to finish getting ready, today's my day off and I'd like to enjoy it!" Kathleen seethed.

"You know that your father is never going to accept him! It wouldn't even matter if he had a Harvard degree! He'll never be good enough for him! NEVER!" Kathy emphasized.

Kathleen walked away and went to her room. She wanted to get out of there.

"Oh mom! You have no idea how Mark really is! For once, dad's right to suspect him!" Kathleen said to herself in her room.

_The 16th Precinct, 8:30am…_

Cragen was in his office waiting for an update on this case. Finally the phone rings, he answers it in hopes that it's a break in the case.

"Captain Cragen speaking!" he answered.

"Is Elliot here?" Kathy asked.

"Kathy? Is that you?" Cragen asked.

"Hello Captain! It's been a while since we've talked!" Kathy said.

"Look, we're in the middle of an investigation right now, I really hope that this is important." Cragen stated.

"Hmm! You guys are always in the middle of an investigation! So anything I say has no importance!" Kathy complained.

"If you're calling to check up on Dickie, he's doing just fine, Elliot's taking good care of him, got him to school OK." Cragen said.

"Well good for him! But I'm not calling about Dickie! I just want to know what happened when Elliot met Kathleen's boyfriend!" Kathy demanded.

"(Sigh!) For your information! I heard that everything went just fine. Elliot talked to him in a rational manner and kept his cool." Cragen explained.

"Are you sure he didn't threaten Mark?" Kathy asked.

"No Kathy, he didn't! Now if you excuse me, I have a case to get back to!" Cragen exclaimed.

"Fine! Get back to your stupid cases!" Kathy yelled and hung up the phone.

Cragen hangs up the phone astonished at Kathy's behavior.

"How could she just toss Dickie away like that? He may look and act like Elliot, but he's still her son!" Cragen thought to himself.

_Ken's Apartment, 8:00am…_

Ken couldn't sleep either; he couldn't stop thinking about Kathleen, but how was it that he was falling in love with her? Could this mean he's becoming straight? Or bisexual? What is it about her? Would she love him back? And even if they did get together, what would their dad's think? Ken brushed those thoughts aside as he started his search on the Internet for Mark's exes.

Ken gets a hit on the first ex. He gets ready to call up Kathleen to tell him her about his lead, but she arrives and knocks on his door.

"Who is it?" Ken shouts.

"It's Kathleen!" She answers.

"Oh! Hold on just a second!" Ken said as he unlocks the door and lets her in.

"Hey." Kathleen greeted as she walks in.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, I've been thinking...just about how this investigation has kinda brought us together." Kathleen tried explaining.

"I was thinking the same thing. Anyways, I have good news." Ken said.

"What is it?" Kathleen asked.

"I found one of his exes. A dancer named Jennifer." Ken shared.

"Oh good. Where is she?" Kathleen excitedly asked.

"She works at a club called Spire." Ken answered as he showed her on his computer.

"Hmm, looks like Mike was right, she is easy to find." Kathleen said. "But will she be at that club today?"

"I know a guy who works there, let me call him up and ask where else we can find her." Ken said.

Ken calls up his friend who works as a DJ at Spire and other clubs around New York City.

"So, have we got her location?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes we do. She's at a Dance Studio on Broadway today." Ken said.

Jennifer was practicing her belly dancing. After the song had finished, Ken and Kathleen approached her as she took a water break.

"Can I help you two?" Jennifer asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes you can." Ken said as he and Kathleen held up Mark's picture.

"Oh! Hmm…let me guess, you two are Mark's new boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jennifer plainly asked.

"Yeah, we're trying to find out how long Mark's been doing this." Ken said.

"Why? What are you guys going to get out of this?" Jennifer asked.

"To bust him and make sure he never does this again." Kathleen answered.

"How are you going to pull this off when you two already know about him playing you both?" Jennifer asked.

"He doesn't know that we found out. We're both still going out with him, but only til our six-month anniversary dates. We're planning on busting him next Friday on our anniversary dates." Ken explained.

"Very interesting! You two are very lucky. When I found out that Mark had another lover, he just said "See Ya!" and left us both." Jennifer informed them.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ken sympathized.

"You know, if you let me in on this plan, I can tell you where his other ex is." Jennifer offered.

Ken and Kathleen looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"You've got yourself a deal!" Kathleen stated.

_Meanwhile at the 16th Precinct, 10:00am..._

At last, the detectives have returned to the precinct, and with a few rape suspects in tow.

"How is our victim doing?" Cragen asked.

"She's conscious and in stable condition, but she's still shaken up from what happened to her this morning." Olivia sincerely explained.

"Did she see or hear her rapist?" Cragen asked.

"Yes, she said she saw him." Olivia answered.

"Will she be able to identify him in a line-up?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe she can." She said.

"OK, go back to Roosevelt Hospital and pick her up, we'll have a line up set up when you get back." Cragen said.

"Yes Captain!" Olivia said and then she went out the door.

Cragen was going to tell Elliot that his ex called, but then he decided that that would be a bad idea. There's no need to get Elliot agitated right now, besides, he looked tense enough as it is.

"Captain? Is everything OK?" Elliot asked.

"I was just gonna ask you the same thing." Cragen said.

"Well, I still sense that Kathleen's boyfriend isn't the right guy for her." Elliot grumbled.

"Elliot, I may not have kids, but I do know that most times it's best to let them make their own mistakes." Cragen asked.

"Easy for you to say! You don't have any daughters!" Elliot spat.

"Great! So much for not agitating Elliot!" Cragen said inside his head.

_Spanish Harlem, 11:00am..._

After searching all over the place, the three of them finally found Ricky Ramirez, who was working in a boutique that sold designer suits and dresses.

"Hola Jen! ¿Cómo estás?" Ricky asked in Spanish. (Hi Jen! How are you?)

Ricky is Puerto Rican and has a thick accent.

"¡Soy el hacer bueno!" Jennifer greeted. (I'm doing good!)

"¿Son estos tus amigos?" Ricky asked.

(Are these your friends?)

"¡Sí! Están aquí hacer preguntas acerca de Mark." Jennifer answered. (Yes! They're here to ask questions about Mark)

"Oh." Ricky responded coldly.

"Um…Jennifer? Does he speak English?" Ken questioned.

"Of course I do." Ricky answered.

"Hello! I'm Ken Randall." He said as he shook Ricky's hand.

"And I'm Kathleen Stabler." She said.

"Hello! And my name is Ricky Ramirez." He said as he kissed her hand.

"So, you two are Mark's current boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ricky asked.

"Yes we are." Kathleen answered.

"Are you two still with him?" Ricky asked.

"We are, but we both want to bust him red handed." Kathleen answered.

"Really?" Ricky was intrigued.

Ken and Kathleen nodded yes.

"Well in that case...I'm in!" Ricky shook Ken's hand to seal the deal.

While they talked over lunch, Ricky informed them about two more exes named Tina and Brian.


	8. The Master Plan

**Chapter 8: The Master Plan**

Mark stopped by the nightclub he works at to pick up his paycheck. His boss Antonio is in his office.

"Hey Mark! How's it going?" Antonio greeted.

"Fine, I guess." Mark said.

"Fine? What happened? Did one of your dates go wrong?" Antonio asked.

"Well, they weren't perfect, but my girlfriend introduced me to her father!" Mark said.

"Oh! I see. He grilled you didn't he?" Antonio asked.

"How did you guess?" Mark asked.

"Come on! It's not hard to figure out that a hottie like her is gonna have one of those father's who think no guy is good enough for her." Antonio explained.

"Yeah, he grilled me alright, but I just rolled with it." Mark said.

"You didn't over exaggerate the details of your life did ya?" Antonio asked.

"Of course not! You know he'd never buy into that. I made myself look good, but not too good." Mark explained.

"You really believe he bought into that?" Antonio asked.

"No." Mark responded.

"So how long you gonna hold on to her? Sounds like she's in this for the long run." Antonio asked.

"Come on! It's not like I'm ever gonna marry her! I'm just having fun with her right now. But it won't be long till I move on." Mark said.

"What about your boyfriend? How's it going with him?" Antonio asked.

"Good, but on our last date, he was a little demanding." Mark said.

"Sounds like he's getting needy." Antonio exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he'll be gone soon too." Mark said.

"So in the meantime, you're gonna really go through with these half anniversary celebrations?" Antonio asked.

"Of course! I still wanna celebrate my accomplishments." Mark exclaimed.

"In this case, why don't we go over the party plans then." Antonio said.

_One Week til the Bust…_

Kathleen calls up Ken.

"Hello!" Ken answers

"Hey Kenny!" Kathleen greets.

"Oh Hey Kathleen! How's it going?" Ken asked.

"Not so great! Lizzie told my mom about my dad's new girlfriend, and I think she's not happy about it." Kathleen explained.

"Sounds like she's bitter or jealous that he has someone new in his life. My mom feels the same way about Olivia, she hates her!" Ken explained.

"Sounds like they both need a boyfriend!" Kathleen stated.

"Well, Mark will be available soon!" Ken said jokingly.

"Gross! But sadly, she really would go after him!" Kathleen said disgusted.

"And your sister too!" Ken said.

"I wouldn't say that! I have a suspicion that her crush on Mark has worn off." Kathleen said.

"What makes you think that?" Ken asked.

"Well, everyday of this week, she comes home with a big smile and sparkling eyes. I think she's in love with someone else!" Kathleen said happily.

"I really hope so! And it won't be long til everyone else in that club will be over him too!" Ken said.

"Yeah, but I do wonder who Lizzie's in love with?" Kathleen questioned.

"Maybe it's a new boy at school." Ken said.

"If it is, at least he'll be around her age range." Kathleen said.

"Anyways, I'm glad you called! I found out where Brian Stevenson might be!" Ken said.

"Really? Where would that be?" Kathleen asked.

"There are auditions going on right now, and it's likely that he's there." Ken speculated.

"Good guess." Kathleen stated.

"So, you wanna come with me?" Ken asked.

"Sure. Meet at your place?" Kathleen suggested.

"Sounds good. What are you gonna tell your mom?" Ken asked.

"That I'm going shopping for Mark's anniversary present." Kathleen came up with.

"See ya then." Ken said.

_Broadway Auditions_…

Ken and Kathleen had copies of the profile picture of Brian, so they could find him in the crowd of people waiting in line.

"So your mom really gave you $80 to get Mark a present?" Ken asked.

"Yep." Kathleen responded.

"So what are you really gonna do with it?" Ken asked.

"I don't know, go to the movies?" Kathleen answered.

"Hey! There he is." Ken pointed to Brian.

They both approach a blond haired, blue-eyed guy who's waiting in line for the audition. They take out the pictures of Mark.

"Excuse me, Brian Stevenson?" Kathleen asked.

"Well hello! You two are here cause you want to know how long Mark's been playing you. I knew you two would find out eventually." Brian stated.

"You knew about us?" Ken asked.

"Yes, I've seen you two on dates with him." Brian answered.

"Have you been spying on him?" Kathleen asked.

"I guess you could say that." Brian admitted.

"Well, we're planning on busting him" Kathleen informed him.

"Good luck!" Brian bluntly wished.

"What do you mean?" Kathleen asked.

"Because I already tried. But he caught me before I could go through with the plans." Brian answered.

"But we can still do this. Why not try again?" Kathleen insisted.

"I guess." Brian responded.

"So, does this mean you agree?" Kathleen asked.

"Sure." Brian said.

"Thank you!" Kathleen exclaimed.

"Next!" a man calls out.

"Good luck!" Kathleen said.

"You too." Brian said as he went inside.

Later that evening, they go over their plans with Brian over sushi.

"What have you guys been doing since you found out about him?" Brian asked.

"We're both still dating him like normal, but we've thrown in a few curve-balls to mess up his perfect routine." Ken answered.

"Like what?" Brian asked.

"Well on my date, I purposely complained about my food and made the waiter bring me something else, just so Mark would be late for Kathleen's date." Ken said.

"And the next day on my date, I invited my dad to come meet him. On top of that, I told my dad to order whatever he wanted cause Mark would be paying for it!" Kathleen added.

"Is that it?" Brian asked.

"I purposely invited my dad on our date to meet him" Kathleen said.

"Not bad, but you two need better plans to hit him harder." Brian informed them.

"So what can we do?" Ken asked.

"I think we should round up all the exes to show up at the same time on one your anniversary dates." Brian suggested.

"Good idea! i just need to make on phone call to make sure we all get in." Ken told them.

Ken calls up Mike so that he can have their names added to the list.

"So, is he going to do it?" Brian asked.

"He's doing it right now." Ken filled them in.

"Great! So we'll meet at your place on Friday." Brian set.

_Meanwhile at the club in Antonio's office_…

Antonio is in his office conducting his businesses. Mike is standing outside of his office door, a young man with a package arrives.

"Can I help you?" Mike asked.

"Yes! I have a delivery for Antonio Martinez!" he said in a Columbian accent.

Mike grabs the package, looks at it very carefully, and then he hands it back to him.

"OK. You can go in." Mike ordered.

"Gracias!" the deliveryman said.

Mike knows that's no ordinary deliveryman, he jots the business name down and writes other notes about the deliveryman down. He carefully listens to the conversation inside the office.

"Special delivery!" the deliveryman said.

"Ah! There's my special package! I'm glad it got here in time for the party!" Antonio exclaimed as he opened the package.

"Is this OK?" he asked.

Antonio examines the contents of the package; he cuts a line and snorts it.

"The ice is perfect! Where's the ecstasy?" Antonio asked.

"It's in there!" the deliveryman said.

"Ah! There it is! It was under the bags of shit!" Antonio said.

"So are you satisfied?" the man asked.

"Here's the money for this stuff! But I have one more request!" Antonio said as he handed the deliveryman a wad of money.

"Sure! Anything for our best customer!" the deliveryman said.

"I need a case of Pepsi laced with roofies, but the cans have to be unopened!" Antonio demanded.

"Of course! That can be easily done." the deliveryman answered.

"Good! Have it for me by Friday and Saturday!" Antonio ordered.

"I will! And I promise you that these really do work! We've already used these in quite a few clubs around the city! If you like these, we'll be happy to provide them for you guys!" the deliveryman explained.

"Great! I'll see you in a couple of days." Antonio said.

_Meanwhile at the 1-6…_

Elliot is sitting at his desk doing research on the computer looking for any information he can get about a rapist. He is determined to catch him before he can rape again. Cragen is concerned and decides to talk to him.

"Yes Captain?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot, Are you feeling OK?" Cragen asked.

"I'm fine! Why do you ask?" Elliot questioned.

"It's just that you really seem on the verge of burning out, I'm really concerned!" Cragen said.

"I'm fine!" Elliot stated.

"Elliot, I think you need a break! I think you should transfer to another unit." Cragen said.

"No I don't! I like it here! At least I can catch the guys that might rape my daughters!" Elliot stated, and then he walked out.

"That's the problem!" Cragen said to himself.

Cragen picks up the phone and makes a call.

_Captain Ross' Office, Major Case Squad…_

"Ross!" he answered.

"Hello Danny! It's Cragen." Cragen said.

"Don! How's it going?" Ross asked.

"I need a favor." Cragen stated.

"What is it?" Ross asked.

"I have a detective that may have to transfer soon." Cragen said.

"Is he in trouble?" Ross asked.

"Nothing too serious! Well, let's just say that I think he needs a break from SVU cases." Cragen explained.

"Oh! I see, well I might be able to take another detective, but then I'd have to find him a partner. Right now we have a temp detective until Wheeler returns. Although if I can get Falacci to stay, then this could work out." Ross said.

"Thank you Danny! I appreciate this!" Cragen said.

"Anytime Don! I just hope he's not another basket case! I've already got that in Goren and Logan!" Ross said.

"How is it working with Logan?" Cragen asked.

"He's a great detective, but he has a tendency to overreact." Ross said.

"Oh! He was always like that!" Cragen said.

"Do you mind if I ask who it is you're talking about?" Ross asked.

"It's Elliot Stabler." Cragen answered.

"I've heard rumors, which I hope aren't all true!" Ross expressed concern.

"Don't worry, they're as exaggerated as the ones of Logan." Cragen said.

"Wonderful! I'll just put them both together." Ross said.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later." Cragen said.

"Have a good weekend!" Ross said.

"I'll try! Bye!" Cragen said.

"Bye!" Ross said and then he hung up.


	9. The Sting

**Chapter 13: The Sting**

_The 16th Precinct…_

Elliot worked all weekend long on their latest rape case, but couldn't find anything in the evidence that revealed who the rapist was and he was getting very frustrated.

"AARRGGHH!" Elliot growled.

"Elliot? What's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! We're never gonna get this sick bastard!" Elliot burst.

"Yes we will! We just have to keep looking." Olivia assured.

"I've been looking! And I still can't find anything!" Elliot blew a gasket.

"Elliot! Calm down." Olivia ordered.

"How can I when he's still out there?" Elliot yelled.

"Elliot! My office! Now!" Cragen yelled.

"Oh now look at what you made me do!" Elliot blamed.

"Hey! Don't you talk to Liv that way!" Fin said defending Olivia.

"Fin! Don't you start! Or I'll have a talk with you too!" Cragen yelled.

Elliot and Cragen go into his office.

"You need to take a break!" Cragen stated.

"Captain! I don't want to transfer!" Elliot exclaimed.

"I'm not talking about that! But that is starting to look like a great idea!" Cragen stated.

"You're gonna take me off the case aren't you?" Elliot asked.

"Let me finish!" Cragen yelled.

Elliot stopped talking.

"Anyways, I literally want you to take a break! You've been working this case non-stop! Just take a couple of hours OK?" Cragen said.

Elliot took a deep breath and said, "Fine! I'll see you in a couple of hours!"

"Go do something that isn't work related." Cragen ordered.

"Yes Captain." Elliot said, and then he walked out of his office.

"Feel better?" Olivia asked.

"A little. Look, I'm sorry about what I said to you." Elliot apologized.

"It's OK! I know you didn't mean that!" Olivia said.

"Anyways, Captain ordered me to take a break, so I'm gonna go do that. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Elliot said.

"Good! And don't worry, we'll find that rapist! We always do!" Olivia said.

"Thanks! I'm sure you guys can manage just fine without me!" Elliot said.

_Meanwhile at Mark's Club…_

Mark knocks on his Boss' door.

"Come in!" Antonio called out.

"Hey!" Mark said.

"How's it going man?" Antonio asked.

"Great! I want to thank you for the tailor you recommended! I've got a great looking suit." Mark complimented.

"You're welcome! I told you he's good." Antonio said.

"I also came to check on the progress of my parties." Mark said.

"Oh it's going great! I even got those special Pepsi's for you." Antonio informed him.

"You did?" Mark asked excitedly.

"Yep! Check em out." Antonio said as he tossed a can to him.

Mark caught it and inspected it.

"Wow! You really can't tell!" Mark exclaimed.

"You see! I told you I could get anything. So what do you plan on doing with these?" Antonio asked.

"What else do you think?" Mark asked.

"Of course! At least it will get these two to finally put out for you." Antonio stated.

Mike was listening and recording their conversation from another room.

"We'll just see about that!" Mike said to himself.

_Friday, at Ken's Apartment…_

"So, are we all ready?" Ken asked.

"You know I am!" Brian said.

"I'm ready!" Ricky chimed in.

"Me too!" Jennifer jumped up excitedly.

"I wanna thank you guys for helping out! I know that we've worked hard to prepare for this day!" Ken exclaimed.

"Hey! You know this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for us both being at the 1-6 at the same time!" Kathleen stated.

"Or if you hadn't found Mark's phone." Ken added.

The intercom buzzes.

"There's our cue, let's hide!" Kathleen whispered.

Everyone goes into Ken's room and Ken buzzes Mark in. A few minutes later, Mark is at his door.

"Alright, let the game begin!" Ken said to himself, and then he answered the door.

"Hey baby!" Ken exclaimed.

"Hello! Happy six-month anniversary!" Mark exclaimed.

"And Happy anniversary to you too!" Ken exclaimed.

"Just wait til you see what surprise I've got for you!" Mark said.

"Ooo! What is it?" Ken asked.

"I can't tell you now! Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Mark explained.

"And just wait til you see what surprise I've got for you!" Ken said inside his head.

Mark escorts Ken to his car.

"Are they gone yet?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. OK guys! On to phase two!" Kathleen commanded.

_One hour later at the club…_

Mark and Ken had made their grand entrance as the VIP guests, and the party was in full swing. Mike helped sneak Kathleen and the exes in. He informed them not to drink the sodas.

_Inside the VIP Room_…

Ken and Mark were dancing intensively while Kathleen and the exes hid underneath the refreshment tables.

Ken's phone starts ringing. But as he was taking it out of his pocket, it slips from his hands. Mark caught the phone on time before it fell to the ground.

"Nice catch." Ken said.

"You're welcome! Let me answer it for you." Mark offered.

"Wait!" Ken exclaimed.

"It's your father." Mark said as he answered the phone.

"Hello! Ken's phone!" Mark answered.

Kathleen's phone starts ringing.

"Shit! It's my dad!" Kathleen whispered.

_The 1-6 Precinct…_

At the same time, Fin and Elliot place their calls.

"Who the hell is this?" Fin asked.

"What do you mean you can't talk? And why are you whispering?" Elliot asked angrily.

Mark said to Fin, "You must be Ken's dad! Don't you remember me? I'm his boyfriend Mark!"

Fin replied, "Did you say your name is Mark?"

Ken had grabbed the phone away from him and hung up.

"Hello? Hello?" Fin yelled.

Elliot asked Kathleen, "What's going on?"

Kathleen responded, "Not now dad! I have to go."

She hung up.

_Back at the Club…_

"Mark! I never told my dad about you! How could you?" Ken exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I thought you told him about us! We just had dinner with him last week! Remember?" Mark questioned.

Inside, Ken was smiling, Mark was slipping.

"What are you talking about?" Ken acted.

"Oh! Uh…Never mind!" Mark exclaimed.

"No! No! No! You got that detail wrong! It was Kathleen's dad! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Mark scolded inside his head.

"It's OK, I had to tell my dad sometime anyway." Ken said.

"Why don't we go get a drink." Mark suggested.

"Sure." Ken replied.

"Hey Mike, Pepsi please." Mark ordered.

I'll be right back! I've got a surprise for you!" Mark said..

Mark went to prepare a room for him and Ken. "Now's the perfect time to do this!" Mark said inside his head as he laid out the sex toys.

As Mike the bartender handed Ken a soda, Ken received a text message from Kathleen. It read, "Don't drink the soda!"

Ken texted back, "OK. My dad knows about Mark."

Kathleen texted back: "I think my dad knows too. What do we do?"

Ken: "Get ready to go on to the next phase."

Kathleen: "OK."

"Well?" Tina asked.

"Get ready." Kathleen answered.

_Back at the 1-6…_

"So what did you hear in the background?" Fin asked Elliot.

"It sounded like she's at a club!" Elliot answered.

"Same thing with Ken! What the hell is going on?" Fin asked.

"I don't know, but I say we find out! Call him back!" Elliot exclaimed.

Knowing that they are executing their plan, Munch spills the beans to Elliot and Fin.

"What?" Fin and Elliot exclaimed.

"What plans?" Fin asked.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked angrily.

"Ken and Kathleen have the same boyfriend." Munch revealed.

"At the same time?" Fin asked.

"Yes, at the same time." Munch answered.

"How could she could she do this to me?" Elliot exclaimed.

"They both didn't know until two weeks ago." Munch explained.

"So…Mark was cheating on her? I knew it! I knew that boy wasn't right for her! And you knew about this, didn't you?" Elliot fumed.

"Yes, but I was helping them. Tonight's Ken's six-month anniversary date and…" Munch was explaining.

"Six months! Ken's been going out with this guy for six months? How could he not tell me?" Fin asked angrily.

"Kathleen's been going out with him for six-months?" Elliot exclaimed.

"Yeah, but they're busting him at the club he works at! So he will never play anyone else again!" Munch added.

"The club? That's where they're at?" Elliot asked.

"Yes! But..." Munch said.

"Come on! Let's go get him!" Elliot said to Fin.

"I'm with you!" Fin exclaimed.

"Wait! No! You guys can't!" Munch exclaimed as he tried to block Fin and Elliot.

"Out of my way! I'll talk with you later!" Fin exclaimed angrily as he pushed Munch out of the way.

Munch fell against the wall. Elliot and Fin quickly made their way to the elevators and quickly made their way to Fin's car and drove down to the club.

"This is overwhelming! And it will be even more so for Elliot! Go stop him! Now!" Cragen exclaimed after Munch filled him in.

Meanwhile Elliot and Fin were fighting with the bouncer to get in.

"Hey come on! My daughter's in there!" Elliot yelled.

"I'm sorry! But you're not invited!" the bouncer said.

"Oh yeah! Well here's our all access passes!" Fin stated as he and Elliot flashed their badges.

"Fine!" the bouncer said, and opened the velvet rope.

Elliot and Fin arrived just in time to see Ken and Kathleen's plan go down. They were both stunned by what was going on.

"Uh…" Mark reacted at seeing Kathleen and all his exes here at the same time.

"Surprised?" Kathleen asked Mark.

Mark spun around and was shocked to see Kathleen behind him. Then he turned back to face Ken.

"Uh…I can explain!" Mark excused.

"Boooo!" The crowd said loudly.

"Hey! Come on guys! I love you both! I wanted to be with both of you!" Mark said.

"Oh really! Well how about Ricky and Jennifer? Did you want them both too?" Kathleen asked.

"This isn't fair! I was just having fun! I'm sorry if I broke all your hearts! But you guys have to understand! I love men and women! I can't decide! So that's why I had to have both! But I had to keep it a secret!" Mark explained.

"Tell us Mark, what did you do after the boyfriend and the girlfriend found out about each other?" Ken asked.

Mark didn't answer.

"Come on Mark! Tell us! What did you do? Answer us!" Ken yelled.

He still didn't answer.

"Well! I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then! Let's interrogate him!" Kathleen exclaimed.

Tina and Jennifer grabbed one of the tables and a chair. Ricky and Brian grabbed Mark and pushed him down on the chair.

"Alright! Let's do this the hard way! Answer the question! What did you do after we found out about each other?" Kathleen asked as she got in his face.

Elliot was shocked to see this new side of Kathleen. Fin was also shocked to see Ken like this too.

"OK! OK! I'll answer!" Mark shouted.

"What did you do when your two lovers found out about each other?" Kathleen asked.

"I left them both." Mark answered in a low voice.

"What did you say?" Ken asked.

"And say it loud enough for everyone to hear!" Kathleen demanded.

"I DUMPED THEM BOTH!" Mark shouted.

The crowd booed Mark.

"And tell us what you did after you dumped your boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kathleen asked.

"I would find a new boyfriend and girlfriend!" Mark answered.

"And you would again do the same thing to them when they found out your little game, wouldn't you? WOULDN'T YOU!" Kathleen yelled.

"YES! I did that! " Mark confessed.

"So, does this mean you're going to continue to be a player?" Ken asked.

Mark laughed out loud and said, "Did you two think this little charade was going to stop me? I can just move to another state and start all over again! It's not the first time I've done it! Oh yes! All of y'all aren't the only one's I've played! You guys haven't met the exes from California!"

"BOOOOOO!" The crowd yelled.

"Still, I gotta congratulate you two on your efforts to stop me! You two thought that if you exposed me to the clubbers here, that no one would dare be foolish enough to go out with me! So what are you gonna do? Arrest me?" Mark stated and then laughed out loud.

"Hey Mark! Being a player may not be against the law, but conspiring to drug your boyfriend and girlfriend is!" Mike stated.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked.

"I'm talking about the unopened cans of Pepsi! You know, the 'special Pepsi'!" Mike explained.

"What makes you think I would want to drug my boyfriend and girlfriend?" Mark asked.

"Remember this conversation?" Mike asked as he played a part of his recorded conversation.

"You see! These Pepsi's look harmless don't they!" Antonio exclaimed proudly.

"Wow! You really can't tell!" Mark exclaimed.

"You see! I told you I could get anything! So what do you plan on doing with these?" Antonio asked.

"What else do you think?" Mark answered.

"Of course! At least it will get these two to finally put out for you!" Antonio stated.

"You got that right!" Mark exclaimed.

"Does that refresh your memory?" Mike asked.

Mark was shocked that his conversation was recorded. Elliot and Fin were even more shocked to learn what Mark had planned on doing to Ken and Kathleen. Antonio, after realizing a lot was going on in his club, came out of his office, where he had been doing lines.

"What the hell is going on here?" Antonio angrily asked.

Fin took out his badge and flashed it to them both.

"What the hell? I'll have my lawyer get me out!" Antonio yelled as he was being dragged away in cuffs.

"You Bitch! Now you've ruined my life! Are you happy now?" Mark yelled as he slapped Kathleen.

Munch was getting ready to cuff Mark.

"Wait!" Kathleen said.

Munch stopped.

"I think we should let my dad do this!" Kathleen said.

"And my dad too!" Ken said.

Elliot and Fin were both surprised at this request, but were very happy to have the pleasure to arrest this cheating bastard.

"Well, I don't know what to say!" Elliot said happily.

"His full name is Mark McNeal." Kathleen said.

"Thanks!" Elliot said to Kathleen.

Elliot took out his cuffs and placed them on Mark, making them tight enough to be uncomfortable.

"Mark McNeal! You are under arrest for conspiring to drug and rape Ken and my daughter! And for assaulting my daughter!" Elliot said.

"You have the right to an attorney! If you can't afford one! One will be provided to you!" Fin said as he helped Elliot escort Mark to a cop car waiting outside the club.

As Mark was being escorted along with Antonio, who was being escorted by two unformed officers, the crowd clapped and cheered.

"So, can you believe it? We did it!" Ken said happily.

"Yeah. There's just one more thing I have to do." Kathleen said.

"And what's that?" Ken asked.

"You wanna go out with me?" Kathleen asked.

After all the time they spent together, Ken realized he did love her. Didn't matter if she's male or female. Love is love.

"Of course!" Ken answered.

Kathleen wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh My God! I knew they'd get together!" Munch exclaimed happily as he pointed to Ken and Kathleen.

The patrons of the club clapped. It was at this moment when Elliot and Fin both came back in.

"Ken?" Fin said, as he was surprised to see Ken lovingly kissing Kathleen.

Elliot was in complete shock at this sight.

"I'm sorry Dad, but I love him!" Kathleen confessed.

"I don't know what to say! This was totally unexpected. But I'm sorry for how I treated your boyfriends, I just wanted what was best for you." Elliot explained.

"Apology accepted!" Kathleen said, and then she hugged him.

Elliot hugged back, then let her go. She and Ken walked out of the club arm-in-arm.

Fin also was surprised at what his son just did.

"Well...just when I was getting used to Ken going out with guys, now I have to get used to this!" Fin remarked.

"Me too Fin, me too!" Elliot replied.


End file.
